Reality is Cruel
by Mad Smile
Summary: L'animus ce détraque. Des souvenirs d'une vie antérieur refont surface... Une pluie froide. semblant de AltaïrxMalik


_Voici l'une de mes premières fic sur AC's (pas la dernière ...) Donc je tiens déjà à remercié Alex ! Car il ma aidé (et je l'ai aidé à avoir un mal de crâne à 2h du mat') et gens qui font des fabuleux fanart °_°!_

_La fic est un peu étrange sur les bords. ^^' Les fautes ne sont pas corrigés (par pur flème de me relire)  
_

* * *

« Que ce passe t-il ? »

« L'animus rejette les données ! »

_Des voix... Je les reconnais à peine._

« Arrêtez le programme professeur! »

« Hors de question! Il est en pleine phase de synchronisation, nous allons perdre des données importante »

« Mais, professeur...! »

_Ma tête tourne, je ne comprends pas... Où suis-je? Comment je m'appelle ? Plusieurs noms me viennent en tête..._

« Si vous continuez professeur, c'est plus la perte de donnée qu'on aura! Mais la mort cérébrale! »

« Juste quelques instant ! »

_Altaïr, Ezio, Marc, Alex, Desmond … Trop de souvenir d'un coup... J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'écrase sur ma tête... Je vois un visage. Il est flou... Je le reconnais... Ma..._

« Vous m'agacez sérieusement Stillman! Arrêt de l'animus. »

_Le poids s'enlève, les visages et les noms disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont venu. J'ouvre les yeux, l'écran bleu de l'animus est là. Je vois Lucy, l'air paniquée. J'ouvre la bouche, elle m'interromps avant même que je dise quelque choses._

« Desmond! Vous allez bien ? »

_Je referme ma bouche et hoche la tête de façon affirmative. Elle sourit, rassurée, sourire qui s'efface dans la seconde, elle enlève l'écran à la teinte bleutée et se penche._

« Desmond, que vous arrive t-il ? »

_Elle se penche, observant mes yeux, les écarquillant à l'extrême, elle veut me les retirer ou quoi? Je rejette sa main d'un geste semi-brusque._

« Vos glande lacrymale sont active, c'est surement dû à l'exposition trop prolongée avec l'Animus. »

_Glande lacrymale ? Je pose mes doigts au coins de mes yeux. Je sens une sensation humide._

« Ce n'est rien, je pense que vous pouvez allez vous reposer. »

_Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tend. Je le prends. Elle M'offre un dernier sourire avant de repartir vers la sortie de la salle. Je reste allongé un moment, regardant le plafond, rassemblant mes pensées dans l'ordre. Tout ces noms, ils me sont pas inconnues, l'impression qu'on ma déjà appelé de cette manière. C'est effrayant. Ce dernier visage, il n'était pas le miens, je le connaissait. Qui étais-ce ?_

_Soupir. Je me lève et m'assoit sur le billards. Je regards du coté des grandes bai vitré. La ville. Si grande et puissante. Je descend de l'appareil et m'avance vers l'une d'elle. Je regarde vers le bas, des fourmis grouilles de partout. Je ressent une sensation de puissance grisante face à ça. Je reste un moment comme ça. Bizarrement, cette hauteur ne me fait pas peur. Je pourrais presque sauter tout en sachant que je me rattraperait sans aucun mal. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je relève la tête vers le ciel. Gris et Blanc. Une couleur familière._

« Desmond, à l'animus. »

_Je me retourne et vois Warren se remettre à son bureau avec quelque dossier et clefs USB en main. Il me laisse aucun répit à ce que je vois. Encore un soupir. J'y retourne. M'allonge et vois l'écran se remettre en face de mon visage. Lucy n'est pas là? C'est rare. Elle aurait surement été contre de me mettre aussi vite dans l'animus._

« Desmond, nous étions proche de quelque choses tout à l'heure. Mais on dirait qu'un souvenir cache le tout. Alors je vous pris de vous concentrez au maximum. Ne pensez plus à cette vie. »

_J'obtempère, qu'est-ce que je peu bien faire d'autre? Je me plonge dans l'animus. Les souvenirs refont surface._

_Je me retrouve dans une impasse. La terre est boueuse. J'ai froid, je crois qu'il pleut. Je sens que ma tunique est humide, ainsi que mon visage. Je me retourne. Je vois un homme. Il fait à peu près ma taille, il porte une tunique sombre. Cheveux brun et court. Un bras plus long que l'autre? Inconsciemment, je prononce un mot._

_« Malik ? »_

_Je ne m'entends pas le dire, mais je sens mes lèvres bouger. Il se rapproche. Sont regard contraste fortement avec le temps. Un regard de feux, un regard qui transpire la colère. Je le vois mouver ses lèvres, je n'entends rien. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Un regard plus que colérique à présent... Haineux. Il arrête soudainement de bouger ses lèvres. Il reste immobile. Et fait demi-tour. Ma main se lève instinctivement. Je le retiens par son vêtement. Je reprononce ce mots que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête. Il tourne un peu la tête vers la gauche. Ses lèvre bouge encore. J'arrive à entendre un sorte de son. Toujours incompréhensible. Je sens encore cette humidité sur mon visage. Chaude cette fois ci. Je relâche ma prise. Mes genoux tombe dans cette terre souillé d'eau. Je regarde cette ombre. Je cris._

_« _WARREN! »

_Encore ces voix.. J'en ai marre._

« Desmond ! Ouvrez les yeux s'il vous plaît! »

_Ouvrir mes yeux ? Pour qu'elle essaye de mes les gobers encore ? J'ouvre doucement, la lumière m'agresse. Je vois des visage bleus..._

« Desmond, je suis désolée! On aurait pas du vous mettre si rapidement dans l'animus! (elle dit ça tout en lançant un regard noir à Warren) Le soft n'a pas réussi à transformer les donnés envoyé. L'animus à saturé et vous a fait plonger trop profondément dans vos souvenir, Vous allez bien ? »

_L'écran bleu ce retire. Je pose ma main sur mes yeux. Je sens encore ces larmes. Lucy ne les a pas vu. Je ne préfère pas. Elle risque encore de vouloir me manger les yeux. Je souris malgré moi._

« Stillman, par ici ! »

_J'entends les talons de Lucy s'éloigner. J'essaye de réunir mes souvenirs. Me rappeler... Le froid, la pluie... Ses mots qui me crisse à présent les oreilles._

_**« Je maudit le jour où j'ai croisé ta route. »**_

_**

* * *

**(toussote) Bon, j'ai deux trois petite anedoctes :_

_"__Altaïr, Ezio, Marc, Alex, Desmond …" : Le nom Alex fait référence au jeux prototype (je sais, aucun rapport avec ça ... malgré des rumeurs étrange Haha!) et Marc... Bah au pif._

_Je sais que ce one shot est un peu rapide... Mais y'aura peut être une Séquelle ... (peut être, si j'ai l'courage).  
_


End file.
